The surface components of host cells which specifically interact with paramyxoviruses during the early stage of viral infection will be studied. Emphasis will be on identifying the nature of the receptor, i.e., protein or lipid, and the modifying influence of carbohydrate side chains. The biological role of host cell receptors in determining paramyxovirus adsorption and penetration of the cell will be defined.